The Many Talents of Luffy
by izzywolf22
Summary: We know that the captain of the Mugiwara no Ichimi holds secrets, but what if he accidentally/purposely/or the time just happens fir Luffy to show his talents. One-shots. HIATUS
1. Monkey D Luffy The King of Cuts

**Chapter 1 - Monkey D. Luffy, the King of Cuts**

"You guys need a haircut!" Nami yelled at the men of the crew. Sanji immediately went to his Nami-swans side, Usopp looked reluctant, Luffy frowned while Zoro swept his hair back with his fingers looking irritated. "...Well if i'm going to get a haircut…" Zoro turned to Luffy. "Can you do it Luf?" The crew besides Zoro,Luffy and Robin looked in horror. "You're going to let him cut your hair Zoro!?" Usopp asked bewildered as Luffy ran to the men quarters. "Yeah, he does it all the time, and he actually does a great job" Zoro said as Luffy walked in with a spray bottle full of water, a knife and scissors, a green 'badass' comb, and lastly a red cloth with 2 pillows. Luffy pulled a bottle of dry on conditioner out of his pocket with a scent 'Thrilling waves' on it and sat down and laid everything aside. "Ok Zoro i'm ready." Luffy said calmly as he sat on his knees on the pillow as Zoro moved to sit on the other pillow. Luffy put a small cloth around Zoro's neck and picked up his knife and spray bottle. "Um...Luffy-bro how are you going to do his...hair?" Franky asked, Luffy looked up from Zoro's hair. "Well, usually I comb his hair out, cut it to how short he wants, trim his sides, and his back of his hair and brush it back to how he usually has it." Luffy said as he wet Zoro's hair and combed it. The crew looked at the duo in front of them as they stared with interest, Nami got irritated. "Okay who wants me to give them a haircut?", everyone was silent except Sanji who honored the offer while the rest stared at Luffy. "Wow..I never thought he could cut hair…" Chopper said with eyes sparkling in amazement. Luffy was trimming the sides and back as he ask Zoro what he wanted only being replied with by a positive grunt. Nami was prepping Sanji's hair as she was looking at Luffy, she got a idea. "Oi Luffy why don't w-"..."Shh! Nami, be quiet I concentrating. I don't want to fuck up Zoro's hair." Luffy said seriously as Zoro opened his working eye and gave a glare to Nami that said 'Don't-you-dare-mess-Luffy-up-or-I-will-slice-you' glare. "Oi Marimo don't glare at Nami-swa-", Luffy sighed loudly as he stopped trimming Zoro's sides to look at Sanji. "Sanji if you and Nami are going to distract me then leave, you can get your haircut with Nami somewhere else." Luffy said sounding annoyed, surprising the crew except Zoro. Luffy got back to work with Zoro's hair, starting to cut the wet-combed out green locks. Nami and Sanji tsk-ed while Luffy just finished cutting and brushed out Zoro's hair with his fingers using the scented oil, dried it and combed it back. "Alright Zoro your done" Luffy chirped with a grin. Luffy pulled out a mirror from nowhere and gave it to Zoro. "Thanks cap'n" Zoro said with a lazy grin while Luffy dusted out the cut hair with the cloth out of Zoro's neck and shoulders. "Sencho-san?" Luffy looked up as Zoro stretched up and decided to nap next to Luffy on the grassy deck, knowing that the crew was going to ask Luffy to do their hair, meaning silence on the deck. "Yes Robin?". "Can you do my hair, if you can?" Everyone besides Luffy, and the sleeping Zoro gawked at Robin's request. Luffy nodded, went to the men's quarters and back and brought out a different conditioner that said 'Mystical Sakura' on it. Luffy cleaned the pillow Zoro sat on and motioned Robin to sit. "How do you want your hair Robin?" she looked at him with a amusing grin and smiled, "I just want to have the front of my hair a little shorter in the back longer up to here." She motioned to her chest first, then to her waist. Luffy nodded and got to work, that day was the day we find out that Luffy is a excellent barber.


	2. Monkey D Luffy The Secret Mathematician

**Chapter 2- Monkey D. Luffy the Secret Mathematician **

If anyone met Monkey D. Luffy they would think he a man child who is a idiot, if you were his crew you would think that he's a idiot with a good heart, determination, and one heck of one man army if he was pissed, except for two crew members that thought of something more. Those two thought of Monkey D. Luffy was a man-child, fun natured, care free, soul as pure as the sun, and a smile that showed protection, but that wasn't all they also looked at his other side, a protector, a stronghold, fearless, dangerous when provoked, and smart in his own way. THose two that thought that were the ship's first mate and swordsman Zoro, and the mysterious archaeologist Robin.

It was a normal day on the Thousand Sunny, everyone was relaxing on the deck besides a sniper, and the shipwright. "Uhhhhh I can't solve this equation right! this is so UNSUPER!" Franky bellowed out, Usopp came next to the shipwright to look at the math that was so hard for the shipwright, then he cringed. "Sorry Franky but I can't solve it, maybe Robin can help." Robin looked up and smiled " Gomen, Franky-san, Sniper-san but i'm not good at math." Usopp and Franky both sulked, Luffy noticed them, "Oi Usopp, Franky what's wrong?" Usopp still sulking turned to Luffy, "we can't figure out this equation, it doesn't make sense!" Luffy looked at Usopp and Franky, he then grabbed glasses hidden in his unbuttoned vest and put them on, the crew stared in wonder. Luffy grabbed the paper, "Oh this is simple really, all you had to do was move the 3, so it would turn into 3_x…._ and bring 47 to the other side…. and for this you have to find another way since using the radical won't work since it isn't a perfect square root…., and these numbers are incorrect, your answer was 348.12, but if you put the 2 here, the answer would be 402.45" Luffy stated simply, everyone looked at Luffy in shock, wide eyes and mouths slightly open, Zoro recovered first "Oi Luf, how the fuck did you know that?" Zoro knew his captain was smart in a special way but… "Well it's simple, I just really love math." Luffy said as he took off his glasses and put them in his vest again, Robin smiled in amusement while Luffy gave the fixed paper back to the other two. Everyone besides Luffy,Zoro, and Robin had their jaw on the ground, eyes large. Zoro and Robin smiled at their Captain who returned it with a grin, they loved how their was always surprises that come with their captain. That was the day when the Mugiwara no Ichimi found out their captain was a mathematician.


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**HELLLOOOOO THANK YOU FOR READING, AND IF YOU WERE WONDERING (PROBABLY NOT) I WANT TO ASK YOU GUYS IF YOU WANT TO REQUEST A TALENT LUFFY WILL HAVE THOUGH THESE ONE-SHOTS WILL HAVE NO PAIRINGS...unless if it's my otp… ANYWAY FEEL FREE TO REQUEST IF YOU WANT, AND YES I'M ALMOST DONE WITH CHAPTER 3 OF MOVE ON AND SMILE SORRY I WAS TAKING A WHILE BUT I WAS AT THE HOSPITAL AGAIN (DON'T WORRY NOTHING LIFE THREATENING HAPPEN) SO YEA BUT THANKS IF YOU CARE JA NE!**


	4. Monkey D Luffy the Magnificent Pianist

**IM SO SORRY FOR THE FUCK UP I DID I FIXED IT SORRRRYYYY**

* * *

**Monkey D. Luffy the Magnificent Pianist**

**This was made for the guest named kid. kid, and other readers I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

* * *

It was a normal Friday on the Thousand Sunny, Brook cleaning his instruments, Franky working on new weapon blueprints for the Sunny, Robin reading in the shade, Chopper reading a medicine book, Sanji fawning over the two ladies of the crew while serving them, Usopp drawing, Nami reading a magazine while sunbathing, Zoro was working out on the grassy deck, and Luffy was sitting on the Sunny's hea- wait where's Luffy?

Everyone stopped what they were doing, realizing that their hyperactive captain was not on the Sunny head not shouting stuff like "i'm definitely going to be Pirate King!', 'You guys are so cool!', or something like "SANJI!I WANT MEAATTT!'. Almost immediately everyone went to the sides of the ship checking to see red clothing, or tattered-worn straw hat in the ocean. They were panicking until they heard a familiar, but also not familiar song playing. The crew went to the source of the noise, they all gasped in shock, Luffy was playing the PIANO! They all quieted down to hear what their captain was playing, in just five seconds all of them were entranced they were even swaying a little against the door frame..until Usopp fell. The crew glared at Usopp while Luffy let out a manly (yes manly XP) shriek. "W-what are you guys doing here, didn't we dock already.. I thought you guys left….." Luffy said as his cheeks were red from embarrassment. "We did, but we came back like a hour ago, Luf you can play the piano?" Zoro asked while lifting up a eyebrow, clearly interested in what just happened. "Oh...well I dabble...a lot" Luffy nervously laughed. "What song was that, I feel like I heard it before, but I haven't?" Brook said. Luffy scratched the back of his neck "um.. it's called 'Wake Up!*' .. it's a song I wrote" The Strawhats were blown away, their hyperactive, meat-loving captain can play the piano, but also writes songs?

Everyone decided to sit down and let their captain play the songs he wrote. That day was the day everything was peaceful on the ship, and discovered Luffy was a Magnificent Pianist.

**_Wake Up- One Piece 15th anniversary opening_**


	5. Monkey D Luffy the Master Thief

**A/N: I'm sorry about the last chapter, but I fixed it...yay (-_-') that was embarrassing, and thank you Mr. Indigo for helping me with the problem. This one goes to Johnny Spectre. HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**Monkey D. Luffy the Master Thief**

It was a normal day on the Sunny, it was calm and peacefu-, ok who am I kidding.. like their would be a time on the Thousand Sunny that was peaceful. Anyway while Luffy was bouncing off like the monkey he is, the Sunny's Den-Den rang, _purupurupurupuru...purupurupurpuru, catcha-_.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy! The future Pirate King!" Luffy said as Nami threw a book at him yelling something on the lines of 'DON'T GIVE THEM YOUR INFORMATION MORON!'.

"_Oh so Monkey D. Luffy it is you...correct"_ the man on the den-den said as Luffy grunted in response. "_We need you to go back to your master thi-'_ Luffy yelled "OK LATER!"at the den-den and quickly hanged up.

"Oi Luffy, what's up?" Zoro asked in confusion with his guard up. Luffy sighed, "Ok well I have to go do something but if you want to know…" Luffy walked away to the captain quarters, then came back with pictures, newspapers, and letters. When the crew turned around from the info pile, Luffy was already gone.

"Well, let's look." Sanji calmly said as he picked up a letter, it was from Ace. Sanji opened the letter. _'Damnit Lu, when you became a pirate captain I thought you would drop the 'stealing phase' of yours, but no I look at the newspaper to see the name '__**Monkey Child Thieves Again**_' _on it. You really need to stop being a pro thief and be a damn pirate!_

_From your fucking awesome older bro, Ace._

The crew was dumbfounded, they all thought '_Luffy, our idiot captain..is a MASTER THIEF'. _Usopp picked up the newspaper with the same headline from the letter. The eight remaining crew members looked at the paper.. "NANI!?" they all saw a picture of a shaded figure, but they can recognize Luffy mischievous grin anywhere.

"What did Sencho-san steal, Swordsman-san?" Robin asked. Zoro took the paper from the sniper, he eyes went from normal to wide in a matter of seconds. "Uh.. he stole a jewel.." Zoro said

"That's it? a jewel?" Nami said displeased. Zoro kept looking at the paper, his breath hitched eyes wide again. "Well..this jewel happens to cost… 1,000,000,000…. beri's.." he said still in shock of the cost. The crews jaws, Robin's slightly agape, fell on the floor.

That was the day was the day when they found out that, Monkey D. Luffy was a Master Thief.

**Thank you for reading, and Johnny Spectre I hope you liked it, and don't forget to request what type of talent Luffy might have.**


	6. Monkey D Luffy the Pro Gambler

**This is for wushu723, I thought that yes I would love to see a mischievous Luffy, ENJOY. p.s. golden treasure chest are the lucky 7's in the slot machine games and yes were going to have some Al Capones and Dons in her XP. **

**Chapter-5 Monkey D. Luffy the Pro Gambler**

The Strawhats were docked at a party town named Polalus, everyone was knocked out on the ship, or most of them were.

The king monkey of the ship was currently dressed in a pinstripe suit, no hat, dress shoes, and a bandage on his scar. Luffy was walking down the street heading towards a casino called 'The Laughing King'.

Luffy had a smug smile and walked into the casino. Everyone looked at him sit at the slot machines. They were starting to laugh, but in all 7 seven turns he just did he got all 3 golden treasure chest. Luffy had just won 40,000 beri in one try.

People crowded the bo- no man who people were saying he had the 'devil's luck' and saw him play. People were cheering for Luffy out of envy, amusement, or just was interested.

and the others went to the poker table. The dealer gave the players the cards.

Luffy was smiling as soon as the game started he went\ poker faced. It was 30 minutes and it was Luffy's turn he still had his poker face on, Don Toniione and Don Haydeeno are out. Robert was smiling like a maniac as their final draw was down. Robert had 'Three of a Kind' that consisted. 3 Jacks, 5 diamonds, and 8 of clubs

Luffy was tied with Robert, Luffy played cards, his card consisted 3 Kings, 8 of Diamonds, and a 5 of clubs.

Luffy won the game with the higher play of 'Three of a Kind'. Luffy laughs, collects the money and heads to the ship with 70 million beri.

"Shishishishi- I got em good." Luffy says to himself as he steps on the deck of the Sunny. When he walked up still laughing, eyes still closed.

"Where were you and what are you doing in a suit?" Nami said as the Strawhats look at Luffy with confusion.

Luffy scratches his neck, "Luffy?" Zoro calls, Luffy sighs, "I was playing at the casino." Luffy looks at the mast of the ship.

"At a casino! how much money did you lose!" Nami yelled, Luffy looked at her and laughed, he fell on the floor holding his ribs. "What's so funny!?" Nami yelled.

Luffy got up, wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes. "Nami it's ok I didn't lose, I NEVER lost a game in my life!." Luffy said proudly.

The Strawhats gawk at their Sencho. "Nani?!" Luffy laughs, "Didn't you guys know ever since I was little I was a Pro Gambler." They're all still shocked.

Usopp bumps into the conversation, "Wait when we all play cars you always lose!" Luffy blinked, "Duh, I lose on purpose, I just can't say "Hey I always win", because people will ask why, and since you guys know I lie terribly, i'll end up saying i'm a pro gambler, and no ones wants to play with a pro gambler. That's why I lose, so no one knows."

The Strawhats blink again, Luffy just had a smart moment. "Where did you get the suit?" Zoro asked. Luffy looked at his clothing.

"Um Ace and Sabo made suits like these all the time, I eventually learned how." Everyone was confused. "Whose Sabo" Robin asked **(no she doesn't know about Sabo in this fic)** "No one, nobody needs to know?" Luffy said.

He grabbed the bag he left on the side of the ship and brought it up with bis rubbery hand. "Who cares anyway I just won my self 7,040,000 beri!" jaws drop, yes even Robin.

Nami's eyes widen, her eyes turn to beri, she tries to reach for the money but Luffy pulls it away. "Nuh-uh-uh Nami, This my money, and i'm the Captain of this ship, so I forbid you to touch my money, after all I don't feel like being debt, I'll use my own money." Luffy said smiling like an idiot, while Zoro falls on the floor and laughs, liking how his sencho totally burned Nami without even realising it.

While Nami sulks, Zoro still laughing, and the others are just still, and Luffy puts his money away, changes and heads to bed.

That was the night when they find out that Monkey D. Luffy, is a Pro Gambler.

**Wushu723 I hope you liked it! My next request is for Ashielle, stay tuned.**


	7. Monkey D Luffy the Funny Ventriloquist

**Okay this is a crack-fic Ashielle I hope you like and i'm sorry it's short. :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or moves in this fic**

**Chapter-6 Monkey D. Luffy the Funny Ventriloquist**

"Well hello their Luffy!" Luffy puppet 'Butters' said in a geeky voice

"Sup Butters how are you today." Luffy said talking alone on the Sunny's deck alone on the ship.

"I don't know but did you see how Sanji was today?" Butters said.

"Oh yea he was a total lame-ass and is totally weaker than Zoro." Luffy said

"OI WHAT WAS THAT YOU SHITTY RUBBER" Sanji said as Luffy turned around.

"HE JUST SCREWED YOUR ASS COOK, AND I'M STRONGER!" Zoro said with laughter.

with "It is true Sanji." Luffy said.

"Yea" Butters agreed.

"Luffy why the fuck are you a Ventriloquist?" Nami asked.

Luffy and Butters were about to answer, but Naruto and Kakashi landed on the Sunny fighting Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"Wait.. the hell?!" Luffy and Butters scream.

Naruto looks over to Luffy, "Oh sup Luffy want to go out to Ichiraku's?"

Luffy mouth waters and nods throws Butters into the sea and follows Naruto in the newly formed Kamui.

As soon as they left, Kakashi and Zoro followed.

A angry Goku pops out of no where and throws a spirit bomb on the Sunny, and goes to Konoha with Luffy and Naruto.

That was the day where they found out Monkey D. Luffy is a Ventriloquist….and that Zoro, Luffy, Naruto share the love for Ramen.

**I honestly had no idea what I just did…. this proves i'm really weird, and that when I try to be funny..i'm not.. well I hope you like it Ashielle XP and thanks for the review and cookie! lol.**


	8. Monkey D Luffy the Amazing Tailor

**HI SORRY I'VE BEEN GONE…...SCHOOL HARD AS FUCK!... well this is for the PheonixWraith,Shizuka Taiyou and Zulqar95. **

**Oh and to answer to your review(s): Thanks I always wanted to read stories like that but I really couldn't find any.**

**Chapter-7 Monkey D. Luffy the Amazing Tailor**

It was a quiet night on the Sunny-Go, everyone was asleep except for one little monkey.

Luffy slid out the men's quarters and headed to the crow's nest, he had watch anyway. They landed on the island of Saihō[1] and luckily the stores were open 24 hours.

Luffy grabbed a straw made dummy, put his hat on it and turned off the lights of the observation room a.k.a. crow's nest and snuck into the village. Luffy reached the store and proceeded inside.

"Hello and welcome!" a red haired girl greeted and Luffy waved back, he went to the fabric isle of the shop, he grabbed colored fabric of multiple patterns,colors and some thread. Luffy walks up to the cashier and pays and he leaves the store secretly to head back to the ship.

Luffy stepped on the ship only to be halted by Zoro. "What are you doing Luffy?" Zoro asked, waking up since he sensed something off. Luffy hid the bag horribly and whistled to the side. "...Nothing.." Zoro sighed and turned around to head back to the ship.

Luffy stretched his way up to the crow's nest to drop of the bag, then he went to the men's quarters. Luffy knew Zoro was awake but he didn't care, he just went to a secret compartment in Luffy's bed and pulled out a black box, rushed out and headed to the crow's nest again.

Luffy took the box and opened it, he pulled out a sewing machine, he grabbed the black fabric with a pinstripe pattern, he set it down and started working.

Luffy had pins in his mouth and pinned _one piece_ (lol) of fabric to another, grabbed the pinned pieces, fixed the thread on the machine and started working. Luckily the machine wasn't loud and Luffy just got finished with the pinstripe blazer and started to work on the pinstripe pants.

Just as Luffy pinned the fabric together, he felt a presence and that said presence sat down on the couch and watched Luffy work. "Sup Zoro" Luffy said still concentrating on the pants he was working on.

"I never thought I see the day when Monkey D. Luffy would sew." Zoro said noticing the eye and ear in the room. Luffy laughed, "I learned from a kind bartender at my village named Makino."

Zoro nodded being the serious, non-prying swordsman he is…." Luffy whatcha making?" Luffy laughed again since his fearless swordsman sounded like a child..a CHILD but that wasn't the point.

"I'm making a suit for when I have an occasion"[2] Zoro lifted a eyebrow and said nothing more.

Robin in her room smiled and giggled, "_Who would've thought Captain-san was such an amazing tailor."_

**[1] Saihō - japanese for sewing**

**[2] refers the suit Luffy's wears when he gambles in chapter 5**


	9. Monkey D Luffy the Talented Singer

**This one is to Lightingblade49, i'm so glad I can amuse you and Thank you. Also for Shizuka Taiyou I hope you enjoy listening to LUFFY's TALENTED SINGING VOICE. Yes all songs Luffy sings are kinda angsty lololol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or the Song Afraid- The Neighbourhood at ALL credit goes to original authors and I changed one of the lyrics**

**Chapter 8 - Monkey D. Luffy the Talented Singer**

"OK the island is known for competition...at least that's what Robin said..but we are going to do awesome!." the crew shouted in response, the crew was getting excited.

The crew stepped foot on the town called Ingenium[1], this time of year was their annual singing competition, the prize was 55,000 beri, the money depends how you sing.

Nami being Nami made everyone enter the competition, the order was Sanji, Zoro (who's going to skip) Usopp,Brook, Franky and Luffy. Since the boys had time they chilled before they went up.

Luffy was walking around the town, but stopped when he heard something very similar.

"YOU FREAK!"

"MONSTER!"

"DEMON"

those comments were thrown at a boy younger than Luffy, about 15. Luffy sent a glare to the kids and they ran, he felt a little better, the boy turned around with a questioning.

Luffy face was shaded because of his hat, "You hate it don't you, being made fun of...is it because you're different..a blood relation...a trash to society." The boy looked at Luffy with shocked, but understanding eyes.

The boy and Luffy chatted for a while, telling eachother what devil fruits they had. Luffy saw a resemblance between them...a person who was hated because they were different.

Luffy walked back to the place where the strawhats planned to stay in and went over the guidelines that Nami told him earlier.

"_The rules are… that you have to make up your own song, curse words are allowed….symbolizes something in your life._

_the ranking is determined by the lyrics, symbolic reasoning, tone from 1-10"_

Luffy himself was surprised he heard everything, he jumped up with a determined face, grabbed some paper and started writing.

-1 hour later-

Sanji, Usopp, Brook, and Franky went already leaving Luffy left. The crew was in the crowd, most of them had bumps except Brook, and Franky since they didn't suck.

Luffy got on the stage with people behind them tuning their instruments ready to play, the instruments started playing and Luffy had a guitar in hand and sang into the mic

_When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might take my place_

_When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might take my place_

_Paid that money, fake that dummy, ache my tummy_

_On the fence, all the time_

_Paid junk honey, face so sunny, ain't that funny_

_All my friends always lie to me_

_I know they're thinking_

_You're too mean, I don't like you, fuck you anyway_

_You make me wanna scream at the top of my lungs_

_It hurts but I won't fight you_

_You suck anyway_

_You make me wanna die, right when I_

_When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might take my place_

_When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might take my place_

_When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might take my place_

_When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might end up being me_

_Keep on dreaming, don't stop breathing, fight those demons_

_take your pain, don't hurt yourself_

_If they see it when you're sleeping, make them leave it_

_And I can't even see if it's all there anymore so_

_You're too mean, I don't like you, fuck you anyway_

_You make me wanna scream at the top of my lungs_

_It hurts but I won't fight you_

_You suck anyway_

_You make me wanna die, right when I_

_When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might take my place_

_When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might take my place_

_When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might take my place_

_When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might end up being me_

_Being me can only mean_

_Feeling scared to breathe_

_If you leave me then I'll be afraid of everything_

_That makes me anxious, gives me patience, calms me down, lets me face this,_

_Let me sleep,_

_And when I wake up (when I wake up, when I wake up) let me be_

_When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might take my place_

_When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might take my place _

_When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might take my place _

_When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might end up being me_

The audience clapped, the crew were stunned but clapped, and cheered anyway, Luffy smiled when he saw his crew, and the boy he was talking to earlier, the judge came and gave Luffy a trophy with money.

Luffy trophy was taken away by Nami, Zoro, Sanji and Robin came up to Luffy, "Luffy where did that song come from." Luffy just shrugged and chuckled, "Childhood memories, and for someone I met her who have the same lifestyle."

The crew just nodded and that was the day they found out Luffy was a talented singer.

**[1] Ingenuim - Talented in Latin**


	10. Monkey D Luffy the Substitute Doctor

**Okay I had reviews so..**

**to Kid: Thank YOU**

**to Lang Krista: thanks a lot it really helps**

**to bumblebeewolf: you are a really good person**

**Ok so this is for Phonenix I hope you like :)**

**Chapter 9 - Monkey D. Luffy the Substitute Doctor**

"Damn it Marimo! why did you get hurt when Chopper injured you shitty swordsman" Sanji rambled as Zoro ignored the crap-cook, they got onto the Sunny and Chopper was knocked out due to enemies attack for zoan devil fruits.[1]

"Damn Zoro needs medical assistance, but none of us are qualified for this." Nami said desperately, Luffy came into the sick bay with gloves and a Choppers first aid kit. "Sanji, Franky hold Zoro down, Nami go block the door from the outside if not I can't concentrate."

Luffy looked at Zoro's body and instantly found out what's wrong, he placed a hand on Zoro's ribs. "Sanji, Franky hold him down, don't let him struggle." Luffy said calmly. Luffy grabbed something from Choppers bag, he grabbed it, injected the right amount into Zoro and numbed him.

Zoro was squirming but calmed down, Luffy was pushing a popped bone that was incredibly out of place and moved it back to where it was supposed to be so it can heal, Zoro yelled but Luffy finished.

Luffy wiped the sweat off of Zoro and his head, "Th...anks Luf...f.." Luffy chuckled.

This is the day when Zoro, Sanji, and Franky learned that Monkey D. Luffy knows the human anatomy.

**[1] I don't even know bruh**


	11. Monkey D Luffy the Pirate Ninja King

**Okay papranca ninja Luffy it is, I don't own One Piece or Naruto they belong to Oda-sensei and Kishimoto-sensei. **

**Chapter 10 - Monkey D. Luffy the Pirate Ninja King**

A kamui portal opened out of nowhere as Naruto fell onto the grassy deck along with Kakashi. "Sup Luffy!" Luffy had stars in his eyes, "SUP Naruto...what are you doing here?" Luffy questioned.

Naruto thinks for a moment, "someone sended me to you to teach you how to be a ninja?" Luffy stood still, he honestly didn't know what to say so he just agreed.

Okay Luffy ready for your first lesson?" Naruto said smugly as Luffy nodded enthusiastically. Naruto laughed and sweatdropped, the crew was watching by.

Naruto went to Kakashi to get a paper, Naruto walked over to Luffy.

"Okay here's a special paper-" Luffy face brighten up with stars in his eyes. "it tells you what chakra nature you have." Naruto finished. Luffy grabbed the paper between his fingers, the paper was moving like it was spasming.

"Uh….is this supposed to happen?" Luffy asked, there was sparks around Luffy's fingers. Naruto turned to Kakashi mentally asking if this was right or not. Kakashi finally turned to the rubber man and his eyes widened. Kakashi quickly grabbed Naruto and Kamui-ed themselves out of there. The crew just tilted their heads in wonder but then they turned to Luffy.

"LUFFY!" the crew said as the boy fainted being attacked by all five chakra elements.

That was the day Monkey D. Luffy attempted to be a Ninja.


	12. Monkey D Luffy - Portmonlook the Author

**OK SHIZUKA TAIYOU THIS ONE'S FOR YOU! I HOPE YOU ENJOY….i'm really TIREDDDD.**

**Chapter 11 - Monkey D. Luffy a.k.a. Portmonlook the Author**

The crew entered the island of Tosho[1] and the crew split off in groups. Franky, Zoro, and Robin. Sanji, Nami, and Usopp, while Luffy, Chopper, and Brook stayed on the ship.

Zoro, Franky and Robin headed to a bookstore since Luffy and Nami decided it's best if they stayed together. They separated in the store, Robin was about to grab a book by her favorite author, Portmonlook.

Robin smiled, Portmonlook[2] was a mystery because of his identity and he writes great adventure and angst novels that connect into one story.

Zoro was walking around, he was actually looking for the latest release of his favorite book series not that he would admit it to anyone, when he saw it he ran for it.

Before you know it two hands were on the book. "Robin?" they stared at each other "Kenshi-san?" they look back at the book then each other. They let go of the book, Robin giggled. "You like Portmonlook-san?" Zoro nodded, "Yea he's a good author."

Robin and Zoro were going to buy the book but the cashier wasn't there, the office door is open though. Zoro heard murmurs and a recognizable laugh.

"Oi Robin..Luffy's in there." Zoro whispered, curious they Zoro neared the door while Robin used her hana-hana no mi.

"Shishishishi I never thought my books would be!" famous Luffy said with a wig and goatee on. "Yes Portmonlook-san of course, it is your life story after all." Luffy or Portmonlook nodded again. "Yea I had to use something so I used my memories, I never thought my books would be awarded with a Angst Award either." The cashier nodded, they chatted until Luffy got his money.

Zoro and Robin eyes held so much shock, '_Portmonlook, one of the greatest authors in the world...is Sencho?!'_ they both thought. Zoro acted normal again as Luffy came out the door and headed out the shop. Zoro and Robin left with the book and see Luffy take off his disguise and headed to the ship.

That was the day Roronoa Zoro and Nico Robin found out that Monkey D. Luffy is the famous author Portmonlook.

**[1] Tosho - book in japanese**

**[2]Portmonlook is a combo of the name Portgas, Monkey and Outlook.**


	13. Monkey D Luffy the Language Wizard

**Okay guys you literally have no idea how my eyes hurt...bruh i just did these 7 chapters including this one non stop. This one is for Zulqar95 and Thank you for the review I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 12 - Monkey D. Luffy the Language Wizard**

Oi Robin, do you know what this island is about?" Nami asked Robin, Robin looked at the map, "This island is known for it's multiple cultures, it's called Gengo[1] Island." Nami nodded at the archaeologist.

They reached the island in the morning the next day, Luffy being adventurous and all decided to head to the island straight away being accompanied by Zoro,Robin,and Brook.

They were sent to get supplies, they walked to the nearest market to buy supplies for the month. Robin went up to the lady. "Hello Miss do you have more ink and mapping paper?" the women looked up at her.

"Jag är ledsen att jag inte vet vad du säger"[2] Robin was confused, she politely bowed and went away. "Something happened Robin?" Luffy asked. Robin looked a little embarrassed and Zoro and Brook were shocked. "Well..Sensho-san I don't know the languages they speak, they at least have three different languages."

The others stood still for a while, Luffy picked his nose, he walked to the woman. "Hello, what language do you speak?" the women looked downcasted. "Jag är ledsen att jag inte vet vad du säger" Luffy then smiled.

"Tyvärr, vad min vän ville veta tidigare var att om du hade bläck, och kartläggning papper?"[3] the woman smiled and pointed to the isle and Luffy motioned his nakama to come. The crew was shocked. "Luffy what language was that?" Robin smiled at her captain, Luffy turned, "It's Swedish" the four continued to gather their stuff.

They four went to the cashier, "Hola, como puedo ayudarte?" the three were confused. '_Wasn't the other girl speaking swedish?'_ the three thought. "Solo quiero estas cosas por favor"[5] the cashier wrapped the things up and the crew headed their way back.

"Luffy you always know how to surprise us don't you?" Zoro asked with a smirk, Luffy shrugged. "Can't wait to see what else he's talented at, even though I have no eyes Yohohoho-" Brook said with his usual skull joke. Robin giggled in agreement.

That was the day Zoro, Robin, and Brook found out that Monkey D. Luffy is multi cultured.

[1] Gengo - Language in Japanese

[2] Jag är ledsen att jag inte vet vad du säger- 'I'm sorry I don't know what you're saying' in Swedish

[3] Tyvärr, vad min vän ville veta tidigare var att om du hade bläck, och kartläggning papper?- 'Sorry, what my friend wanted to know earlier was that if you had ink, and mapping paper?' in Swedish.

[4] Hola. como puedo ayudarte?" - Hello how can I help you? - in Spanish

[5] "Solo quiero estas cosas por favor"- I want only these things please- in Spanish.

**OKAY TO WRITE MY FANFICTION I USE MY**_**SCHOOL LAPTOP**_ **AND I TURN IN MY LAPTOP ON THURSDAY THE 4TH SO I DON'T KNOW HOW I'LL WRITE BUT I WILL FUCKIN DO IT…..SOMEHOW….LEAVE REQUEST PLEASE.**


	14. Monkey D Luffy the Hunting Pro

** Okay I posting multi chapters again so i'm probably going to upload like 6+ chapters all at once. I'm just going to listen to Rock Music and write all of these :D**

** This one is to Lang Krista for Hunting Pro Luffy, of course Luffy would be a hunting pro besides his clumsiness. I'll try not to add ASL feels i'll make it happy…. -cries because not over Ace's death and never will be-**

**ENJOY :D**

**Chapter 13 - Monkey D. Luffy the Hunting Pro**

"LUFFY!", Nami and Sanji yelled at the rubberman, "What?!" he replied munching on some meat.

"Were on this stupid island and you're eating our LAST FOOD SUPPLY!" Sanji yelled at his shitty captain. The crew looked at Luffy... a little pissed.

Luffy sighed and got up with his meat, "Minna, don't worry I smell so many big animals on this island." Luffy waved his arm dismissively. "But Luffy they're feral and ferocious, it's too dangerous..especially with Zoro's sense of direction!"

Zoro grumbled in irritation as Sanji swooned over Nami. "Geeze loosen up" Luffy patted his chest in pride, "I'm a hunting pro" the others looked at him, and few or Nami and Sanji laughed at Luffy.

"You!..ha!, you can't even raid the kitchen without waking me up!." Sanji countered. "Well I just do it because i'm hungry and you look funny when you're pissed." Luffy said simply as Zoro stifled a laugh with the mumbling words of "take that shitty cook" and so one.

"I was raised in the jungle with my brothers my whole life, my home island is known for ferocious beast, even bigger ones here on the Grandline and New World, I had to learn or us three would've starved..or died." Luffy stated, the others heard the word 'brothers' but ignored it for the time being.

"I saw some Señuelo* mushroom plants nearby, those are the mushrooms that grow on my island, it's used for hunting purposes. There is also a Indulgeo** plant nearby as well...I can make a homemade lure tactic to lure all the big animals." Luffy stated in thought of all the plants he learned on his island many years ago.

Some of the Mugiwaras were gaped faced, some were chuckling or smiling in amusement.

"My my Sencho-san those plants have barely any records on them." Robin chuckled. Luffy laughed, "Yeah my island's jungle has a lot of rare plants and species there." Luffy said in a matter-of-fact tone.

While the others were still in shock, Luffy was about to give orders, _'Geeze I know i'm not the smartest guy but this is kind of insulting.' _ Luffy sighed, "Oi!" the strawhats snapped in attention. Luffy pulled up two really well drawn pictures of the plants. "Ok...Zoro, Brook stay with me. Nami, Robin, Franky you go search for the Señuelo mushroom, and Usopp,Sanji, and Chopper you find the Indulgeo plant." Luffy ordered as he gave the two groups pictures of the plant.

"So Captain, what are we doing with you." Zoro asked amused by this whole thing. "Well you two are going to help me gather vines,rocks, and wood so I can make a huge trap." Luffy said as he motioned his arms in example.

The three got up and chopped,pulled and broke off materials for the trap. When they got back Brook was laughing and carrying the vines, Zoro had the wood, and Luffy had the rocks.

"Okay set them down, and i'll need your help to build this." Luffy said excitedly feeling nostalgic of his childhood running through his mind. The two crew members seeing their captain's enjoyment smiled, or well Brook smiled at heart...if he had a heart YOHOHOhOHOHO- (had to do it XP)

"Won't we need Franky-san to help us?" Luffy smiled, "Nah, I made this trap millions of times." Luffy smiled as he accurately directed the two swordsman how to make the base of the trap.

In 28 minutes the three made 23 x 32 foot trap for the hunt. "Okay now with the leftover wood and rock we'll make spears." Luffy said as he grabbed a couple of supplies to himself.

Again Luffy showed them how to sharpen the rock to make a spear like edge and such, and then they tied it to the trap. "Okay we're done now we wait for the plants." Luffy said as the three chilled, waiting for the two groups to come by.

"Wow Luffy-bro the trap is SUPER! amazing." Franky said as the two groups came back, "Thanks..let me check the plants." Luffy got up and eyed the plants.

"Chopper help me mix these please.' Luffy said as he grabbed the mushrooms and Chopper grabbed the other plants, the two were mixing them. "Hey Luffy how am I not attracted to this?" Chopper questioned. "Oh these are for special type of carnivores." the two were done with the creation.

"Oi Franky can you set the trap up in the forest?" Franky nodded and replied with a SUPER and dragged the trap and Luffy followed with the mixture. When Franky was done, Luffy was on top of a tree, dragged his limbs so he can carefully place the mixture in the center and stretched back up.

"Oi Luffy how long do we wait?" Usopp asked, "About three second." Luffy grinned, and 3 seconds later many medium sized animals ran toward the trap only to get captured and speared to death.

"Well here's the food for the month shishishishi-" the crew gaped but clapped at their multi-talented captain.

That was the day the Mugiwaras found out that Monkey D. Luffy is a Pro Hunter.

*** Señuelo - lure in Spanish **

** ** Indulgeo - addict in Latin**

**Lang Krista thank you for the tip and I hope You and everyone enjoyed. :)**


	15. Monkey D Luffy the Awesome Bartender

**This one is for BladeofHell56, (honestly like the name..it's cool) so bartender (mixing cocktails and such) LUFFY..I hope you ENJOY**

**Chapter 14 - Monkey D. Luffy the Awesome Bartender**

It was a fine day at the Sunny, the weather was perfect despite being in the New World, after they sailed past Fishman Island and now were currently returning to the surface.

They were enjoying the scenery of the ocean, especially to the devil fruit users of the ship really enjoyed since they can never be in water without death waiting for them at the door.

Luffy despite enjoying the scenery was bored, he knew that the way up might take a while, and Sanji was out of commission because his nosebleeds were too strong for him to handle,he was in the infirmary.

Luffy got up and headed to the kitchen, the crew eyed him but smiled, Luffy was basically the same after the two grew up but he was still the happy Luffy everyone knew, they knew that there will be scars that won't heal and they knew that Luffy changed dramatically but he still was the same no matter what happened.

The crew looked at each other minus Sanji, Luffy would've came back already with meat in his hand, but yet he wasn't even making a sound. The crew grew curious, they went into the galley only to see Luffy with a lot of glass cups around him, and with ingredients. THE crew would've stopped this since Luffy and stuff..don't mix..all the time but they were intrigued by their bo- no _man_ of a captain.

"Luffy what are you doing?" Zoro asked in interest, Luffy just grabbed the shaker, and Zoro being a man of alcohol knew what that was for. "I'm bored and we have the ingredients to make a couple cocktails." Luffy stated simply.

The crew looked at each other in surprise, "Sencho-san you can make alcoholic beverages?" Robin asked with a closed eyed smile, Luffy nodded. "Yup, I knew a nice bartender named Makino who was close to Shanks-" Luffy had a sly smile for a second, "and I lived in a shitty but fun place so I know a lot about alcohol."

Again the crew was surprised, but Luffy been surprising them with these multiple talents lately. "Who wants one?" Luffy asked, they looked confused, he laughed and grabbed an old book from a hidden are in the kitchen. He opened it and showed them the choices.

"So who want's one?" Luffy asked with a smile, Chopper,Usopp went since that was strong alcohol for Usopp and Chopper can't drink so the just went to help Sanji and etc. THE remaining five had stayed, "Luffy you're not going to drink one?" Nami asked, Luffy shook his head, "No I just had a Bloody Mary." while the five looked down at the book long enough, they decided.

"Captain, i'll have a Bloody Mary." Zoro requested as Luffy nodded, if Luffy liked the drink that means Zoro will too, he was a man of alcohol. "Me and Robin will have this one." Nami pointed to the spanish named drink. "A Margarita nice choice for you two." Luffy turned to Franky, "I'll have a Daiquiri Luffy-bro." Franky shot him a thumbs up, and lastly he turned to Brook, "I'll have the Last Word." Brook requested last, Luffy giggled.

"That drink suits you Brook, with it's history it's known as the drink who came back to life." Luffy stated as he already started on the drinks.

The crew watched in interest as Luffy started with Brook's, he combined all the ingredients and do a little bar tricks with the shaker and poured the substance into Brook's drink.

Luffy then started with Franky's, the crew was amazed by Luffy's actions, seeing him like this made him look like a professional bartender, before you know it Franky's drink was finished and was moved to the side with Brook's.

It was only a matter of minutes and all the drinks were done, Luffy pushed all the drinks toward his 'customers' and watched with a smile.

The crew grabbed their drinks and drank, they all hummed in satisfaction obviously making Luffy have a bright smile on his face watching his crew reactions.

"Damn Captain, you gotta stop surprising us." Zoro said with a chuckle as Luffy and the crew shared a laugh.

That was the day the Mugiwaras found out that Monkey D. Luffy was an Awesome Bartender.

**I hope you like this Blade (ima call you Blade) I can see Luffy knowing the knowledge of alcohol because of seeing Makino work, or living with Dadan...some sort. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED. **

[1]Bloody Mary - a drink made of mostly of Tomato Juice, named after the horror tale, and woman Bloody Mary

[2]Margarita - a strong Spanish drink that works best with good quality Tequila

[3]Daiquiri - A classic old school drink, a bar favorite

[4]The Last Word- the Zombie drink of the cocktail world, disappeared or altered over the years to be brought back to life in the new century


	16. Monkey D Luffy the Substitute Navigator

**This is for Phoneix with Navigator Luffy, and thanks for the kind words. For the Reviews, Namebelow I didn't understand your request, sorry about that. **

**Johnny Spectre for your latest review: lol yea, an angry Law tho.**

**Barlock: Gracias, y yo también soy celoso de Luffy.. aunque yo soy técnicamente un políglota.. ik i love that song too!..obviously :P **

**ENJOY **

**Chapter 15 -Monkey D. Luffy the Substitute Navigator**

The Sunny was silent, once again Nami is sick not as bad as the first time but it's still not good either. The crew was in the sick bay with Nami, "Is she okay Chopper?" Luffy asked the tiny doctor. Chopper nodded, "Yes but she has to rest in bed the whole time, if not she'll be sick longer." Luffy thought, yes he can be smart when he wants to!, "Okay well everyone I know Nami's sick but we need to move to the next island, our provisions are low and with me here it won't last longer." Luffy stated.

Some of the crew were surprised to hear Luffy like that, "Wait how are we going to go to the next island, Nami is our navigator." Usopp said as Luffy had a sheepish grin, "I can navigate." most of the crew shouted a no at Luffy.

"Luffy your case of direction is almost as bad as Zoro's!" Usopp said as Zoro hit him on the head with the hilt of his sword. Luffy laughed a little, "Guys you can trust me, when I was younger I lived in the jungle and my brother Sabo taught me how to navigate enough to know where to head and etcetera." Luffy said as the crew totally heard the brother part but decided to keep it shut since Luffy was the type to forget what he saying from time to time, despite hearing this 'other brother' in the past.

Robin, deciding to trust her captain used her hana-hana no mi to retrieve the map from her and Nami's room. "Here Captain-san.", Robin gave Luffy the map. Luffy thanked Robin and opened her map gently, "If I heard right, Nami said we are about right here." Luffy pointed to their current location, and the next island is Igaku island[1] which is great for us since I heard that they have great medicinal herbs, syrups and more there. This is a great place to stock with a lot of healthy food here." Luffy stated as he thought about the island, Chopper's eyes glistened as he heard Luffy talk about the island of medicine, most of the others were dumbfounded by Luffy's change of personality.

Luffy stepped on to the deck, the others followed except for Nami and Chopper of course. "Okay get to your stations, Franky change the ship's direction going Northeast, everyone else raise the sails." the crew did as they were told and relaxed, "We should be there by morning if we keep going at this speed." Luffy said as he looked at the map.

"Luffy-bro your direction is bad, how do you navigate?" Franky asked, Zoro chuckled, "Yea when we first set sail you had no idea where the fuck we were going." Zoro remembered.

Luffy smiled sheepishly, "Well I didn't have a map and I didn't ask for directions back then, and I know how to navigate but that's not my job i'm a captain not a navigator." Luffy laughed as they sailed toward Igaku island.

That was the day the mugiwaras found out that Monkey D. Luffy is a good substitute navigator.

**[1] Igaku - Medicine in Japanese**

**WELL I hoped you enjoyed Phoneix, now onto the next one XP**


	17. Monkey D Luffy the Baking Pro?

**Okay this is for .5, Guest-san, and Illumi Senri wanted a baking Luffy, but another request by Shizuka Taiyou wanted Luffy to go against Sanji in a baking contest...so I combined your request TOGETHER -mindblown explosion noises- and Illumi Senri from your last review, thank you for the kind words.**

**ENJOY**

**Chapter 16- Monkey D. Luffy the Baking Pro? LUFFY VS. SANJI**

It was a nice day for Luffy, it was the anniversary of the Zoro's recruitment and the day the Mugiwara no Ichimi began, so Luffy being the secretly good baker he was..thanks to Makino decided to wake up at ungodly hours to bake a manly ass cupcake for Zoro and the crew.

For Zoro since he was a man of alcohol, Luffy decided to make the Mugiwara Ship Bomb[1] . The type of alcohol it uses is Windmill Village Whiskey and the D Guinness. Luffy, while humming the Baka song, gathered and mixed his secret and normal ingredients. After he did he preheated the oven to 350 degrees F, he mixed, simmered, and did many things, he was done with his heavily flavored alcohol frosting and waiting for the cupcakes to finish but not everybody can have alcohol he made nome normal frosting and cupcakes.

When they were done, Luffy poked a hole in all of them and filled 5 of the 12 cupcakes with the alcohol filling for Zoro and the rest normal Dawn Island secret filling. After that he frosted them all the ones that were green were Zoro's and the beige ones were the crews.

Luffy sighed contently as he finished all the cakes, he was about to work on another one but Sanji came in through the door, "Oi crap captain what the hell are you doing in my kitchen?" Sanji said as the others woke up and went into the galley.

"Made some cupcakes about to make a cake." Luffy said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, the crew was dumbfounded, "You bake?" Sanji laughed like a maniac. Luffy had a tick on his forehead, "Hey I can cook and bake things..just not as good as you." Luffy childishly stuck out his tongue. The cupcakes Luffy made looked edible and good that was a reason why most of the crew was in shock.

"Fine then let me bake something up and let's see who bakes better and if I win you can't raid the fridge, and never use the kitchen again." Sanji said, he wasn't the one to brag or show off his cooking skills but this was a perfect chance to have Luffy not raid or steal things anymore..so this is a chance he'd take.

Sanji started baking but Luffy and the crew were talking, "So Luffy why you make the cupcakes?" Usopp asked, Luffy laughed. "Well I didn't expect Zoro to remember since he didn't have a calender and his memory sometimes sucks but today was the day Zoro joined and the day this crew begun." Luffy smiled as the others smiled, some cried *cough* Franky *cough* the crew looked a the cupcakes they noticed the uneven colored cupcakes, 5 were green 7 were beige. "Are the green ones mine Sencho?" Zoro asked with a genuine smile, Luffy nodded happily, "Yup, the green ones are made with strong alcohol." Zoro smiled widened since he couldn't wait to taste them, even it sucked as long as it has alcohol it's fine.

"DONE!" Sanji said as he put the cupcakes next to Luffy's, "Okay be honest captain's orders" Luffy said with a little laugh. The crew each got a cupcake..Zoro with his alcohol cupcakes due to Sanji mental protest.

The crew each grabbed one, they both tasted really good...the crew decided, "Um Sanji-kun as it sad to say this..Luffy's cupcakes taste better", and Zoro agreed as he enjoys the alcohol taste, Sanji sulked.

"HOW...how did you..beat...me." Sanji laid pathetically on the floor, Luffy frowned a bit. "Well I used a recipe only parts of the whole D lineage know of and some of my islands secret ingredients, if you mixed those together..it's basically the best food ever. You can beat me at anything when it comes to cooking except several family recipes but yea, and it took me 4 years to learn only half of the recipe." Luffy stated proudly as Sanji went back to his usual self, flirting with the women of the crew.

Luffy smiled at his crew, Zoro came up with to Luffy with a question, "Luffy what alcohol did you use?" Zoro still smiling asked, "Windmill Village Whiskey, and the D Guinness, I also know how to make those two and more."

Luffy smiled wider as he watch Zoro internally beam with happiness, it was rare for the swordsman to show so much emotion at once, he basically looked like a happy Luffy but with his own grin.

That was the day the crew found out that Monkey D. Luffy can be a fucking awesome baker.

**[1] Mugiwara ship bomb - parody of Irish car bomb **

**I hope you guys enjoyed that, I had fun making that, and Zoro beaming up with excitement can probably make anyones day..except for Sanji or Nami etc but yea happy shit Yay.**


	18. Monkey D Luffy the Secret Detective

**OKAY Ashielle's turn again XP with DETECTIVE LUFFY, and yes I used google translate for the Swedish in the Language Wizard one shot. **

**Chapter 17 - Monkey D. Luffy the Secret Detective**

"AHHHHHHHHHH" Nami screamed as the crew rushed over to her, "What's wrong Nami-swan?" Sanji asked worriedly. Nami was in tears, "My jewels and money is gone." Zoro rolled his eyes, Robin looked at her 'empty bookshelf', "My books are stolen." Robin said in the scariest voice that even fazed Sanji. Zoro was going to rest his arms on his swords that were on his hip, he looked down, "NANI!" Zoro was pissed his swords, his beloved swords are gone.

Everyone was mad, Luffy and Chopper's hats were stolen, Zoro's swords, Nami's money, Usopp's pachinkos and Kabuto, Sanji favored knife and cigarettes, Robin's books, Franky's tools, and Brook's violin.

Luffy decided it was time, he went to the men's quarters while the crew looked at him curiously. Luffy went to his closet, he pushed the pinstripe suit [1]aside and got his trench coat and pipe (lol).

He exited out and grabbed his magnifying glass, the crew stared at their captain, he was smoking a pipe and wearing a trenchcoat. "Captain...what the hell?" Zoro asked but chucking inside, he has a feeling this is another talents of Luffy's, "I'm a detective Zoro." Zoro nodded, he knew it.

Luffy immediately saw a clue, he went to the rail and saw a piece of ripped cloth stuck to it, he looked at it through his magnifying glass, he saw a little mark on it that he recognized.

I know who the thief is." Luffy declared as he ran toward the city that they were docked at, the crew followed. The crew saw Luffy scaring a man -cough- interrogating a man -cough-. "TELL me where STERCORE[2] IS!" Luffy yelled, the guy was sweating nervously, the crew had a feeling their captain found the thief so they all glared at the man.

The man shakily pointed toward the door, Luffy kicked it open. A frail guy had a lot of stuff around him, including the mugiwara's stuff. "Stercore you bastard, give us back our stuff!." Stercore looked at Luffy, "Why should I Monkey Child[3] ?" Stercore said smugly, he forgot that Luffy was a pirate since they used to be thieving partners for a week or so.

The rest of the crew went behind Luffy, the whole crew glared at the frail man, Stercore instantly shat his pants and gave Luffy their stuff back after they beat the living shit out of him.

The crew was back on the ship with their stuff, the crew turned to Luffy who put his pipe and trenchcoat up. "Luffy how did you find the guy?" Usopp asked, ""Well Stercore and I were somewhat partners for a short time, like Johnny and Yosaku with Zoro except those guys were cool, and Stercore was dumb enough to have a shirt with his symbol on it." Luffy said as he rolled his eyes at his older,dumb, and annoying acquaintance.

The crew saw Luffy reaction and laughed, that was the day they found out that Monkey D. Luffy could be a pretty good detective.

**[1]Gambling suit referenced in Chapter 5 and 7**

**[2]Stercore- 'shit' in latin**

**[3]Monkey Child - thief name used in chapter 3 **

**OH MY SHIT DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH RESEARCH I DO FOR THESE ONE SHOTS not like its a problem though, their you go Ashielle I hoped YOU ENJOYED IT XP**


	19. Monkey D Luffy - Reluctant Mannered Man

**This is for Zulqar95, Okay I used your plot but with my twist of course and thank you, you saved me trouble from brainstorming lol. **

**To answer to your previous review: thanks XP and ik i like the name Portmonlook too. **

**Chapter 18 - Monkey D. Luffy the Reluctant Mannered man**

The crew landed on Manā island[1], Luffy instantly hated it since it reminded too much of Goa Kingdom, '_Sabo_' Luffy thought of his brother and sighed.

The only thing he kind of liked was that they were only barely less stuck up than the nobles in Goa but he still hated them, the crew never really liked nobles either but they never had a hatred for them like Luffy did, but being the man he is he hid his hatred."Oi Luffy look it's a beautiful restaurant!" Nami said excitedly, Luffy shrugged, "Whatever let's just get our supplies and get out of here." Luffy said out of character. Zoro looked at Luffy in suspicion.

The crew went back to the Sunny with their supplies for the next trip, Nami and Sanji groaned. "What is it?" Luffy asked still out of character, "We want to go to that restaurant!" they both whined. Luffy was about to argue but those two spat out what they saw which made everyone want to go to the restaurant.

Unlike the others Zoro, Robin, and Brook had the most self control when it came to urges, they completely withheld their urges when they saw the brief morbid face on Luffy when they talked about the fancy restaurant, no one else caught the expression.

Luffy thought,_ 'Oi Luffy, Ace come here.' Luffy and Ace walked over to Sabo. 'What Sabo?' Ace asked while Luffy beamed, 'Their might be a time in our lives where we might have to act different, even if it's a way he hate to act.' Sabo replied to Ace's question. Sabo glared inwardly which surprised the two, 'As much as I hate to say it, I think it's best if I taught you how Nobles act, it might help you one day as much as I despise the idea.' Ace and Luffy looked at eachother with frowns at Sabo reason but reluctantly agreed.' _Luffy sighed, "Okay fine, i'll make something for the guys and girls if needed, they're strict about those things." most of the crew cheered, totally ignoring despite in their captain's voice only to be noticed by Zoro, Robin, and Brook. Since Luffy had a sewing machine[2] he made his crew suits, and dresses for the restaurant. The crew got dressed and headed to the restaurant, everyone looked well dressed, they reached the reception desk.

"I'm sorry but your scars are inferior to this restaurants deco-" Luffy pulled out a fake nobleman crest he made to look similar to Sabo's when he was little. "My...My apologies great noble sir." Luffy looked at the man in disgust and Noble attitude.

"May I request a private room for me and my fellow noblemen." Luffy bowed slightly and the other bowed as well as they were shown to a room. Luffy was even walking like a nobleman by puffing his chest out 'proudly and smugly' while looking like he was superior to everything in his nobleman face , and he hated every single thing to the bone.

The mugiwaras were surprised by Luffy's manners, they entered the private room with multiple plates,bowls, and utensils in different sizes. They received their food and Luffy picked up his soup spoon and ate at a normal human pace, even wiping his face like someone with manners had. If the Mugiwaras never met Luffy and saw him now, they would think he was a rich man or noble.

After the crew ate their meal and payed they left the establishment and returned to the ship, the crew thanked Luffy for the night, while Luffy was changing out of his shitty suit and act.

When he was done he stepped out on the deck and laid on the grassy deck thinking of his earlier actions, he was happy they were leaving the island in the morning.

"Hello Sencho-san" Robin stated her presence as well as Zoro and Brook, Luffy turned to them, he motioned them to sit on the grassy deck. The three looked at Luffy, he sighed. "You three are the most wary of the crew so I guess you guys saw me slip a face or two right?" Luffy asked, they nodded.

"You were obvious that you were completely uncomfortable being in this island, or at least obvious to us three." Zoro said, Luffy chuckled a bit. "Yea I just anything nobleish or fancy, that's why I never have manners, I despise them." Luffy stated.

The others were somewhat caught off guard by Luffy's response, "You don't need to answer, but why do you seem to hate manners or noblemen?" Robin asked. Luffy trusted the whole crew, he usually trusted and told secrets to Zoro, but if he didn't tell Zoro or anything else he would trust these two.

"Well even before the war I hated how nobles were, I hated the government…. they took two really important people away from me...either on a whim or just by their name." Luffy spat the last parts in venom as he visibly made fist of anger.

"Zoro you met Ace, and we already mentioned Ace to you guys, but only a few people who knew me when I was little knew that I had another brother..like Ace." Luffy said the the three pairs of eyes and sockets eyes widen slightly. "Sabo..my other brother, a formal noble taught me how to act like them if it was needed, it was hard for him to teach since he had a hatred for nobles as well as we both did, he was different from them. He was killed by a celestial dragon 3 months later, so I always hated these 'manners' and towns like these..anything related to them." Luffy said spitefully but quiet.

The three understood and just nodded and spend a while chatting to their Captain.

That was the day the Mugiwaras found out that Monkey D. Luffy can be a good noblemen, and the others found the hateful meaning in that talent.

**[ 1]Manā -Manners in Japanese**

**[ 2] reference in chap 7 **

** Okay I have to make everything angsty because of otaku science, I didn't mean for this to happen but Zulqar95 I hope you like it XP. This is probably one of my favorite chapters :)**


	20. Another AN plus good news kinda

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**

You probably frustrated that this is a author's note and not a chapter

You probably realize that I have been on a unannounced hiatus (I FEEL SO GUILTY IM SORRY) but like I always say and I'm true to this is that I won't give up on my stories even if the plot wen haywire I will fix the damn thing.

Off topic here, anyway I've Been struggling by going to many doctors appointments, therapy now... And high school has been a knife in my butt (even if it has only been 3 weeks) I'm somehow failing and I'm taking a lot of AP classes this year, an the SIN OF PROCRASTINATION WITH MY SCHOOL/BAND/ETC

Basically I will still be writing but it might take me a while to publish them and stuff so thanks for being patient and I have a lot of one-shot and future fic ideas to share with you guys so sorry for not saying anything sooner but I'll be back slowly so expect chapters to be given slowly and since I'm still listening to you guys REQUEST FOR THE MANY TALENT OF LUFFY ARE OF COURSE ALWAYS OPEN.

You can message me if you want i'll reply back

Hope you have a great day :)


End file.
